


Dark purple

by Darkstar018



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkstar018/pseuds/Darkstar018
Summary: Tom tries to put his world back together as life, and the voice in his head try to destroy it.
Kudos: 1





	1. Lets talk

So the chapters on this will be really short, and there's not going to be allot of bad stuff on here. Like, cussing, or sex.

So there you go. Now you can read. =)


	2. Bloody knees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Don't read unless you want spoilers)
> 
> Tom has a nightmare.

Tom fell to the ground and hissed in pain when he hit it hard. But stood up quickly anyway, then continued to run.   
Looking behind himself he saw nothing. But knew it could catch him at any point. He fell down onto his already bruised knees. They started bleed from the many times he fell. The red liquid soaked into his gray jeans. His legs screamed for rest, lungs burn as he hyperventilate.   
  
Small uncalled for tears pricked the eye less Brits voids, when the deep growl of the monster vibrated the air around him. He tried to pick up his pace, but it grabbed him by the leg. He fell and screamed for help, but there was no one, or thing in the dark void of a world he was in.   
He was lifted up into the air. And felt the sharp pain of it's teeth piercing his skin. Then everything turned black as pain overtook his body...  
  
He shot up from his bed and had to hold back a scream.   
He looked around frantically. All He could hear was his rapid breathing, and pounding heart.   
A sob broke through the rhythm of his hard breaths. He shook as tears rolled down his face and temporarily stained his blue hoodie.   
  
Tom wasn't always able to hold his screams in after nightmares. Making his two closest friends come and start banging on his apartment door asking what was wrong. He usually told them he saw a spider, or burned his finger. Who knows what would happen if someone knew the real reason why he screams so loud. It brakes every little fragment of dignity he has.   
He held his face and tried to control his breathing. His ears range loudly.   
  
'I can't remember the last time I got a full night of sleep. Wait... Yes I do, it was before it happened. It has been like this since that day'


	3. The voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Don't read unless you want spoilers)
> 
> Tom talks to the voice in his head.

Tom rubbed his face and stopped crying. He looked out the window willing himself to calm down.   
He tried to let the nightmare fade away but glimpses and flashes of it still popped into his head.  
  
A groan slipped passed his lips as he drug his sleep deprived self out of bed. He let his feet hit the carpeted floor without much of a sound.  
  
Taking in a shaky breath he walked to the bathroom.   
-  
He washed my hands And face. Refusing to look in the mirror, afraid what he might see won't be his usual reflection.   
A voice chuckled in the back on my mind, making it throb from a hang over seeping through. 'Pathetic' It hissed making his heart drop. He let out a small sigh as he leaned on the sink. 'I thought I would be able to go one morning without your stupid voice racking my brain, and plaguing my existence' Tom hissed in his thoughts.   
  
It's been here in his head for so long. At first it's words didn't bother the Brit at all, and he would just ignore it. But as time ment on, and the longer it was there the more it's harmful words sunk in, and affected the blue wearing man.  
  
"It's been almost two years" he let out a heavy sigh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello world!  
> First off I'm sorry there really short.
> 
> I don't own anything to do with Eddsworld, it belongs to Edd Guild. I'm not really sure how his last name is spelled though.   
> Just needed to get that out there!
> 
> Ok bye bye world, Jesus loves you all! ^^


End file.
